The Runaway Princess and The Dragon
by ImFaMOOSE
Summary: A princess that escapes her destiny runs into a fierce creature. And how they live together but will it stay that way or will someone get in their way? nalu oneshot.


_In a land far away, there is a kingdom, and within the kingdom there lays the princess, the princess has beautiful blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that are gazing sadly out of her window. With a sigh, she recoils her father's orders "you are to be married to prince Dan"._

 _With new determination she walks into her room, opens her closet and takes out a black cloak._

 _As night came, she quietly slipped out of her room, down the stairs and out the gates. With a sigh of relief she runs to the village before anyone noticed her disappearance_.

When she reached the end of village she hesitates before entering the forest. As lucy stiffly walks deeper and deeper she faintly hear shouts and heavy footsteps. "Oh no" lucy thought as she started running not caring for her tiredness or the fact it started to rain. She came across a cave and quickly entered it till she couldn't hear footsteps.

With a sigh of relief she closes her eyes and lays down. As she slowly fell asleep suddenly she heard a booming voice

"WHO ARE YOU! " the voice yelled. lucy quickly jumped to her feet and shakily answered "Lucy, lucy heartfillia"

"And what do you think you're doing here princess"

"I'll ask who and what are you" lucy said with more confidence but still partially scared.

"I am Natsu dragneel the most awesome Dragon you ever met".natsu said while grinning showing his sharp teeth.

"Well natsu I'll be on my way then bye"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU ENTER MY TERRITORY, YOU STAY IN MY PROPERTY. I OWN YOU NOW."

~ _ **3 WEEKS LATER~**_

Natsu and lucy are currently outside the cave near a huge lake. Natsu trying to catch fish but failing and lucy sitting by a tree.

"Natsu it's hot~ I'm going inside"

"But luce~ don't leave me alone " the big Dragon whine.

"No, natsu it hot- " her complaints had stopped when natsu sprayed water with his snout.

"NATSU!"

"What, you said you were hot so i cool ya down"

"Nats-" * ***BOOM***

Not even a second later a knight in shining armor appeared before them.

"Lucy-sama, i have finally found you" the knight said but he couldn't get a step near her when a giant red scale tail wrapped around the princess and lifted her up and onto the dragon back.

"What do you think you're doing" natsu said as he bared his sharp teeth

"W-well dragon I'm going to take the princess to her home" the knight said with a shaky yet confident voice.

"This is her home" natsu said growling getting mad at the thought of someone taking his lucy away from him.

"Hahaha you think a dirty old cave with a beast is a home for the royal princess."

With that said the knight threw a sleeping potion to natsu but in the form of smoke, for natsu it was triple the effect because of his sensitive sense of smell.

"Oh no" natsu thought as he became sleepy as he was slowly falling unconscious he softly heard a thump and shuffling sound.

 _ **~ A DAY AND A HALF~**_

natsu didn't feel right as he slowly woke up.

'Urgh' natsu groaned as he touch his head...WAIT since when was he able to fully touch his head. Natsu now fully awake took notice of some minor different things like for example

HIS CLAWS ARE GONE AND REPLACE WITH HAND

HIS RED SCALES FACE IT'S REPLACED WITH SOFT FLESHY SKIN

AND BACK LOWER BODY NO LONGER HAS HIS TAIL BUT WITH TWO CHEEKS

AND YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S ON HIS FRONT LOWER BODY.

So natsu is panicking of how in the world he turned human. But that can be dealt with later because he has a bigger problem. Finding Lucy.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a girlish scream natsu flinched expecting a young lady horrified but all he saw was a man who looked that he was about to fai- _ ***thump***_ never mind.

Natsu observed his clothing, 'this will do' natsu thought while smirking.

As he whistled innocently while walking way from the naked body and it's only cover was bunch of leaves and a little capilar roaming the body.

When natsu reached the village everyone was gossiping about how the missing princess arrived and how she wasn't allowed outside.

"Hey lady where do they keep the princess" natsu says a bit aggressively

"Oh young lad you must be new well um the princess lives in the kingdom a bit further up from here."

"Thanks" natsu said as he started running.

Lucy woke up in a soft bed and not next to a giant dragon

Lucy woke up with a plate full of eggs and bacon not a handful of fish that were about to be cooked by natsu flame.

'This is not right , where's natsu, did they hurt him, is he fine' lucy thought while panicking. But her panicking was cut short by a knock on the door and slowly opening to reveal the king, her father.

"You runaway... from your responsibility, from your destiny, from your wedding... FROM ME your father the king." And each word the king said the louder and angrier he got.

"Do you know how badly I looked in front of them. Like a FOOL!"

"But I had said that my dear poor daughter got captured."

"And now that you're here, you're wedding is tomorrow."

"WHAT! Father I ran way for a reason not just because of the wedding but because you don't see me as your daughter you see me as a tool,a pawn, nothing more. you only talk to me when you need me when it is to your I'm sick of it! I pulled through long enough."

"Listen here" the king said as he yanked her hair.

"You are ought to be married by tomorrow got it I don't care of your opinion okay"

"GUARDS" the king yelled and then guards in golden armor came busting through the door grabbed the princess but lucy kept struggling, kicking, punching doing everything she can but when she finally landed a hit on a guard the window suddenly bursted and glass flew everywhere and the one who caused the damage was a teen no older than Lucy, wearing the finest of commoner clothing but what lucy was paying attention not the young man's hair even though it's PINK. No, she was paying attention to the boys smirk and eyes that look awfully familiar.

"Natsu" lucy mumbled

The natsu look alike stared at her before grinning and saying lucy. Natsu was about to go with her but rudely interrupted by some annoying guards.

"STOP" they said

"Get out of the way" natsu said growling and setting his hands on fire.

As they started to battle, Lucy slowly reached for the glass vase and crashed it against her dear father. As he fell, Lucy ran towards the natsu lookalike grabbed his hand and busted towards the door while avoiding unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Who are you?" Lucy said

"You can't recognize me luce" natsu said while grinning

"Natsu?! But how?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and bam I'm a human,I changed drastically . Wanna see

"No thank you" lucy said

"Are you sur- "natsu says but got interrupted as lucy hugged him while crying

"Lucy are you okay did you get hurt" natsu said while panicking

"No*chuckle* I'm just happy your okay i thought you were hurt or worse" lucy said as she buried her head deeper into natsus' chest.

"You worry to much luce , like that would hurt me or worse" natsu says as he hugs her back.

After a few minutes of silence and hugging, natsu breaks the hug but doesn't entirely lets go.

"Come on let's go hom"e natsu says giddy

"Yeah I kinda miss the cave"

 _As they enter the forest hand in hand, they fail to notice a young girl with long flowing pale blonde hair with large green eyes , floating above smiling as she slowly disappeares._

"Hey natsu"

"Yeah?"

"There's a naked man in front of the cave"

"Oh him don't mind him he had leaves clothing him but the caterpillar probably ate it"

"Oh... okay " lucy said as she tippy-toed to kiss his cheek.

THE END


End file.
